spicksandspecksfandomcom-20200214-history
2011-08-17
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Denise Scott, Lawrence Mooney, Marina Prior, Mick Conway, Guests: Marina Prior, Lawrence Mooney, Denise Scott, Mic Conway, Robbie Long, Liz Frencham The teams were Alan, Marina and Lawrence, and Myf, Mick and Denise. The games played were Know Your Product, One Out of Three Ain't Bad, Step Back in Time, Counting the Beat, and The Final Countdown. Official description Episode Fifteen (17/08/2011) This week on Spicks and Specks our special guests are Captain Matchbox Whoopee Band's Mic Conway, Spicks family member Denise Scott, Australia's leading lady of musical theatre Marina Prior, and comedian Lawrence Mooney. Myf's Team ARIA award winning Mic Conway is a singer, musician, song writer, fire eater, magician, tap dancer, actor, multi-instrumentalist, juggler, latex mask maker, props builder and puppeteer. In the 1970s, together with his brother Jim Conway, Mic founded the Captain Matchbox Whoopee Band, which became a cult phenomenon, recording seven records, two of which achieved gold status. Mic also joined the legendary Pram Factory Theatre in Melbourne, creating Soapbox Circus, where he was ringmaster, musician, juggler and acrobat. In 1978 Soapbox Circus became the now world famous Circus Oz of which Mic was a founding member. With Guitar Champion Robbie Long, Mic has recently recorded the album Street of Dreams, due for release in spring 2011. Mic was also awarded "Artist of the Year" (2011) by Port Fairy Festival committee and Maton Guitars. Blonde-haired and bushy-tailed, Denise Scott braves Spicks & Specks with her brilliant suitcase of unravelling stories once more. A self-professed expert on family life, this Melbourne comedian brings a refreshing style of comedy inspired by everyday domestic stories and topical observations we can all relate to. In previous stand-up routines she's told the public how she got drunk at her son's fourth birthday party, how she once adorned his skateboard with daggy decoupage, and how she worried when he discovered lawn bowls at 15. Alan's Team Marina Prior is currently starring in the Australian staging of Mary Poppins. She is regarded as Australia's Leading Lady of musical theatre and has played lead roles in productions such as the Pirates of Penzance, Cats, Les Miserables, Anything Goes, The Phantom of the Opera, West Side Story, The Secret Garden, Showboat, The Witches of Eastwick, Noises Off, Annie Get Your Gun, The 25th Annual Putnam County Spelling Bee, The Hypocrite, Guys and Dolls and Dirty Rotten Scoundrels. She's also well known to television audiences through her appearances on Carols by Candlelight, as a judge on Channel 7's It Takes Two and guest roles in shows such as City Homicide. In 2006 Marina was honoured with induction into Australia's 100 Entertainers of the Century. Lawrence Mooney's stand up is searingly honest, damning, hilarious observations on the human condition and the world in which we live. He is revered amongst his peers as a brave adventurer into the comic unknown. He also loves colours. A regular at the Melbourne International Comedy Festival since 1998, in 2009 he won The Piece of Wood (Comedians Choice Award). In 2010 he had a sell out success with, Everything's Just Fine. Lawrence is no stranger to TV having appeared on countless shows including Postcards, Out of the Question, The Einstein Factor, as the sidekick to Denise Drysdale on The Denise Show and Off Road a series he starred in and co-wrote with Damian Callinan. His latest stand-up show, Indecisive Bag of Donuts, was part of the 2011 Melbourne International Comedy Festival. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes